


Taking Matters Into Your Own Paws

by Bronzeinferno



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Levi Strange is a matchmaker, Levi the Jack Russell Terrier, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV First Person (From Levi's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeinferno/pseuds/Bronzeinferno
Summary: Levi Strange loves living with his Pet Human, Stephen Strange in New York City but there is one slight problem: Stephen needs a mate and bad. So now he has to take matters into his own paws to to find Stephen the perfect pateInspired by Pongo in 101 Dalmations (1961)





	Taking Matters Into Your Own Paws

My name is Levi and I live with in New York City with my pet human, Stephen. Stephen found me when I was just a pup and it has been the two of us ever since. But that’s just the thing, I think Stephen is lonely. We never really have anyone come over and we never see anyone on our walks. I worry about Stephen. I need to find him a mate.

Now that is going to be tricky. Stephen told me once about a woman that was almost his mate but things didn’t work out. And so, every day I lay by the window, watching possible mates go by in hopes to find the perfect one. The city is so busy, so many different people and smells passing by. I tend to lose track. People were too tall, too short, too young, too old, or just not right. 

But there was one person though, who I always saw at the same time every day. He was shorter and always looked very nice. Some days he’d smile while others he’d be looking at the weird box at his hand. I just knew he was the perfect one!

Today was no different. Stephen was in his chair doing whatever it is that he does during the day as I waited by the window for the perfect mate to come by. Finally he came! He was smiling with the box to his head and a bag in his hand.

I began yelling for Stephen, “Stephen!! C’mon c’mon! We gotta go outside, NOW!”

“Levi, I just took you out, not now.”

“But your mate wasn’t out then! You’re going to miss him, again!”

Stephen didn’t even move! And there goes his mate!! I continued to yell at my human until he finally got up and came to me, “Fine, fine, one quick one, alright?”

Took him long enough! I could barely still still for Stephen to hook up my leash and was bounding out the door, pulling him along to try to follow his future mate. I could hear Stephen shouting at me to stop but I kept pulling him after me down the street until we came to a bench by a little grassy area with him sitting there! He didn’t look up from the box when we came near so I began to jump at his legs. 

“Well hello there, lil’ buddy, I got no food for you, sorry.,” The mate finally looked at me and smiled, scratching behind my ear.

“I’m so sorry about him, he’s not usually like this,” Stephen tried to explain.

“He’s not playful? Well that’s a damn shame, he’s a sweetheart. What’s his name?”

“Levi,”

“It’s nice to meet you Levi. Now, do you think your cute owner will tell me his name too?” It was more to me, but the mate couldn’t hide his smile to Stephen.

“Stephen Strange, a pleasure. Sorry for not offering a hand, it's a bit of a long story”

“Tony Stark and I tend to be a fan of long stories.”

I just knew it was going to be perfect and I was right.


End file.
